All Confuzzled
by Anahoney
Summary: Why are Bella and Jasper holding eachother? WHere are Alice and Edward? Why are all the Cullens depressed? Why has Carlislem locked himself in his office? What has happened to our beloved Characters?
1. prolog

As I walked down the isle I felt a lump form in my throat. I was only in my second year of bring a vampire, but I was already getting married agian. I smiled at the man at the end of the isle. I loved him with all my heart. He was after all the only one who was there that understood what I was going through when my first husband and best friend in the whole world disapearded with out a trace. I loved Jasper Whitlock Hale with my hole heart.


	2. Chapter 1 the good byes

Chapter 1: Goodbyes

I hugged Edward outside the house. I didn't want him to go. I had grown accustom to him never leaving my side the past year. He had been there ever since our honeymoon.

_Flash Back_

I lay in Edward's arms slowly growing tired.

"Are sure this is what you want?" he whispered in my ear.

"Edward your asking me if I want to spend the rest of eternity with you." I said in exasperation.

"No I'm asking you if you want to spend all eternity damned with no soul."

"I'd live in hell its self if it meant being by your side."

I felt him pull my hair back and lay his lips on the speedy pulse in my neck. His arms came around my waist and shoulders to hold me against his icy chest. His lips peal back and his venom coated fangs plunged into my skin. I screamed as the venom made it's fiery path through my body.

_End Flash Back_

"Come back soon" I said pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Don't worry I will." He said smiling. Reluctantly I let him go I stepped back with the rest of the Cullens and watched my husband and best friend drive away in her yellow Porsche. They were going to tell my parents, Charlie and Renée, that I was missing. I hated to do that to them but I knew it was for the best. My mother-in-law Esma came and put her arms around me.

"It'll be ok." She said reassuringly. I looked at my new family. They were all beautiful. I smiled at Carlisle to thank him again for coming up with the plan to get my parents to stop calling me and asking me to visit.

That was four months ago, and my husband and best friend had yet to show up.


	3. Chapter 2 the news

Chapter 2: The Findings

I was sitting in my usual place, the big bay window in the front of the house, doing my normal action, watching and waiting for Edward and Alice's return.

"Bella."

I turned to find Jasper staring at me with a look of regret and deep depression in his eyes.

"They found Alice's Porsche about two hours ago at the bottom of a canyon, they-they weren't there." I crumpled into my self, knowing I would never see my one true love or best friend again. Jasper pulled me into his chest and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Whe-where's Carlisle?"

"In his office, he wont come out. He thinks it's his fault."

"oh."

We sat there for a long time, just sat there and held each other. I knew then that we would need each other now. We were the only ones who knew what the other was going through.


	4. sory AN

**i'm sorry to all fans who wanted a new chapter but i got a reveiw that i didn't apreciat. THIS IS NOT what i think should or will happen in any futer Twilight book. it is just for fun. edward and Alice did NOT die in a car crash. they only found her car. i would never want bella to leave edward for jasper and i DO NOT care what stephanie meyer has said about vampires. this is ONLY a fanfic if you don't like how i have the charicters acting then don't finish reading this fanfic.**

**Thank you,**

**Ana**


	5. Chapter 3 The Kiss

Chapter 3: The Kiss

I don't know how long we sat there in that window. It seemed that any moment Alice and Edward would walk up the sidewalk smiling at a job well done. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I whipped it way. I was startled when the tip of my finger was covered in blood.

"We can't cry real tears." Jasper whispered. I turned to find red rivers running down his beautiful face. I reached out and carefully cleared away the bloody paths that ravished his face. I could feel myself leaning toward him. I had no idea what I was doing. I startled myself has our lips met, and then I relaxed. My hands ran up his chest and around his neck, only to have my fingers fist in his soft, silky locks of gold. I felt his arms slide around my waist, pulling me into his chest, as I slowly coaxed his mouth open. I felt my tong run sensually over his. I knew then that I wouldn't be able to survive after this with out Jasper there to under stand what I was going throw. I pulled away and layed my head on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 4 my Powers

Chapter 4: My Powers

It was two months since they had found Alice's car and Carlisle still hadn't come out of his office. Jasper said that he could feel the guilt radiating from the room. He wouldn't let any of us in and he refused to come out. I had taken to sitting out side his door for hours at a time and talking to him through it. Every day I wished I could just walk through that door and comfort him. I got up and put my hands on the door for the millionth time that day. I leaned my weight on the door and expected it to groan like it usually did. I was surprised when my hands started to sink through the door. This was NOT normal. I screamed.

Jasper came running to my side as did the rest of the family, they all stopped in their tracks when they saw my predicament. Carlisle pulled the door open to see what was wrong. All that did though was jerk me forward onto my knees. I sat there kneeling in front on the door my hands above my head. I didn't know how to get them loose. Hell I didn't know how I had gotten them stuck in the first place. I looked over to where the rest of the family was. Emmett was doubled over in laughter and Rosalie had her hands clamped to her mouth to suppress the laughter. Carlisle and Esme**(there I spelled it right :P)** were huddled together talking about how to get me out. I looked over to find Jasper kneeling next to me. I tried to lay my head on his shoulder but stopped when my body couldn't reach. This sent Emmett into more fits of laughter.

"Bella what were you doing when your hands went through the door?" Carlisle asked me.

"Well I was…a trying to push the door open so I could come into your office." I answered meekly.

"Ok this is what we're going to try."


	7. Chapter 5 A FAmily Again

Chapter 5: A Family Again

Emmett was holding the door so we knew it wouldn't move and Jasper was on the other side of the door to catch me if I fell. I closed my eyes and took a step forward. I felt my arms go in farther and took another step, then another, and another till I was finally out of the door. Once through I ran over to Jasper. In the past months I had come to trust Jasper and to know that he would comfort me when I needed it. In turn he to trusted me and knew that I too would be there to comfort him when he needed it.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you, too." I said laying my head on his chest. I felt him chuckle. I glanced up at him to ask why he was laughing.

"he's confused." He explained looking over at Carlisle.

"oh he-he doesn't now." I said turning toward Carlisle. I was startled to see a smile slowly spreading across him face. I expected to see anything but that. Why wasn't he outraged? Why didn't he think we had betrayed his other two children that were missing? I watched as he walked over to us and hugged us both. I was shocked to say the least.

"I think we can learn to be a family again if we learn to stick together."


	8. Chapter 6 memories and questions

Chapter 6: Memories and Questions

Two months later every thing was forming into a routine again. Three weeks ago we had held a memorial for Edward and Alice. After the memorial Jasper and me went back to the house and started going through their old stuff. We would sell what we could on the net the rest would into a garage sale. I refused to sell neither the Volvo nor Edward's CD collection.

It was painful and slow but we both managed to slowly resume our old lives. In time we continued school and Carlisle had gone back to the hospital. It was almost as if Alice and Edward had never existed. Almost. I would sneak off at night to mine and Edwards's old room. If any one but family came in here they would think I was a stalker. I had covered the walls in shelves that were full of copies of any and all pictures of Alice and Edward I could find. The ones that I had on the table next to the been bag chair were my favorite. They consisted of a picture of me and Edward on our Wedding day. In the picture Edward was behind me with his arms around my waist. We were both laughing at the expression on Emmett's face when he ate a piece of the very small wedding cake on a dare from Alice. Another was a picture of Alice and me at graduation from Forks High School. We both held up our diplomas and smiled arms around each other's shoulders.

I had paved the door over so I was the only one who could get in and out of the room. I was my own little sanctuary. I knew Jasper had one set up like it in his office, all thou I doubted highly that there were as may pictures of Edward in there. That's where I was when I heard someone knock on the wall from the hall way.

"who is it?" I asked as I walked over to the dresser and put my old wedding ring into the jewelry box.

"baby can you come out here?" I heard jasper say. I walked through the wall next to Jasper. I tucked my arm around his waist as he set his arm around my waist.

"what did you want to talk about?"

"you'll see," he walked us to our room before speaking again, "Bella I want to ask you something."

"ok?"

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, will you marry me?"


	9. Chapter 7 Answer

Chapter 7: Answer

I started at Jasper for a moment. I couldn't believe that he had asked me to marry him. What would happen if Edward or Alice showed up? Or what if the family didn't approve? What if they hated us because we wanted to be with each other? They were the only thing I had now. Could I keep going on if Jasper was the only one I had?

The answers, what if they never did? Who gives a crap? Then I would hate them for hating us. And…

"Yes." I watched as he slipped the ring onto the finger that I had just emptied of both my wedding band and my engagement ring. It was beautiful. It had a larger oval like diamond in the middle with four small round diamonds on each side of the center all set in a white gold. I rapped my arms around his neck and hugged him with most of my might.

"JASPER! WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN HAPPY?" Emmett yelled from the living room.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I TELL YOU?"

"Because you want to." Emmett said from the bedroom door.

"go away Emmett." I said walking over and purposely pushing him out with my left hand.

"OMFG! ROSE JASPER AND BELLA ARE GOING TO GET HITCHED!"

I heard Jasper groan, all I did was smile.

"THEIR WHAT!?"

"their getting married."

"Bella, I am your made of honor right?" Rose said from the other side of the door.

"no me and Jasper are going to run away to Vegas and get married." I lied easily of course she was going to be my matron of honor.

"WHAT!"

"oh calm done I talk to you latter."


	10. Chapter 8 Wedding preparations again

Chapter 8: Wedding Preparations, Again.

The next couple months were hectic. Rosalie and I grew closer then ever since we were shopping almost every day after school. Jasper and I decided to go with deep blue and silver for the colors.

I was now in the fifth bridal shop this week thanks to Rosalie. I had to admit thou that it was my fault. I just couldn't find a wedding dress I liked. Then I saw it made the unnecessary breath stick in my throat. The dress was a lovely ivory. It was strapless with a beautifully beaded bodice that shimmered in the light of the bridal shop. The dress hade pleats all around the skirt to make it flow out into a full skirt. (**on profile**)

"That one." I said to Rosalie as I walked over to the dress. "This is the dress I want to wear."

"Are you sure this is the one you want Bella?" she asked skeptically.

"Definitely." I said as I waved over the glazy eyed cashier.

"Y-yes ma'am?"

"I want to try this on please."

"Yes ma'am right away." He said grabbed the dress before leading the way to the dressing rooms. Once I changed I walked out to show Rose.

"Wow"

"Do you like it?" I asked uncertainly.

"It looks beautiful on you."

"thanks." I said looking down.

"Back to shopping, what do you think of this combination?" she said holding up a deep blue top with silver lines running down the length of it, and a silver piece of material on the upper arm. The skirt was a silver cocktail stile dress with a sheer over layer of deep blue. (**Also on profile**)

"perfect lets go."


	11. Chapter 9 The Wedding

Chapter 9: The Wedding

Rose and me stayed in a hotel the night before the wedding. I was nervous today. This was going to be my second wedding in two years.

"Rose I can't do this." I said looking at her in the mirror I was in front of.

"Why?" she asked sitting next to me.

"Because I don't deserve him. I love him so much and I don't deserve him. I've never deserved any of you." I said a single bloody tear running down my cheek.

"Oh Bella Jazz loves you and you love him." She said reaching out and whipping away the tear before it reached the dress. I stood up when I heard Carlisle coming down the hall. I walked over and opened the door to fall in to step with him. As I walked down the isle I felt a lump form in my throat. I was only in my second year of bring a vampire, but I was already getting married again. I smiled at the man at the end of the isle. I loved him with all my heart. He was after all the only one who was there that understood what I was going through when my first husband and best friend in the whole world disappeared with out a trace. I loved Jasper Whitlock Hale with my whole heart. I smiled at Jasper when he took my hand and pulled me to him. When I heard the priest ask if any one had a problem with us getting hitched I smiled knowing no one would.

That is until I heard the door to the church open. "I think we might have some objections." I heard the voice of an angel say.


	12. Chapter 10 Edward

Chapter 10: Edward

I closed my eyes and opened them again. He was still standing there, as was Alice. I looked at Jasper and we smiled at each other before turning and running, at human speed of course, down the isle toward our hearts. I threw my arms around Edward's neck when I reached him and him spun my around. I pushed my way out of his arms and pulled Alice out of Jasper's grasp. That's when I noticed something was off. Her eyes weren't the normal topaz, nor were they the black that all of our eyes grew when we were hungry. No they were blood red, meaning that she had drunken from a human. I stepped back hands over my mouth in horror. Not Alice. Not our precious little Alice. I turned toward Edward and screamed he to had red in his eyes. I ran out of the church into the eternal winter of Alaska. Once to the house I slipped into my sanctuary where my legs gave out from under me and I cried there on the floor. I cried for day with out stopping. My Angel had broken the one rule he lived by, _never, no matter what the price, take an innocent human life. _After about four days I finally stood up and cursed, the dress was stained with the red from the tears that had never seized. I walk out and into mine and Jasper's room grabbing a leather vest and a pair of low rise jeans. I took a shower before changing into the outfit. I walked down stairs and left a note for my family, _going for a ride, _I slipped on my boots and walked out the door. I strolled to my Harley and was about to get on when I heard something behind me.

"Bella." I heard that cursed voice say.

"What do you want Edward?" my voice coming out with more bite then intended.

"ten minutes to explain." He said laying his hand on my shoulder.

"what is there to explain Edward? You killed a human." I said turning to face him finally, shrugging off his hand.

"we didn't want to trust me."

"fine you can have _five _minutes when I get back." I said swing my leg over the bike and backing out of the garage.

I drove down to the local bar that I had once frequently attended. I had found that three bottled of straight whiskey would get even a vampire drunk. I walked in and sat at my usual place at the end of the bar. The bartender handed me my first bottle with out a word. Then came the second and third. The bartender came to collect the bill and bottle but I asked him for another bottle instead all he did was raise his eyebrows at me before walking away to fetch my order. And after that I had my fifth and sixth. I left the money on the bar and wobbled out of the building. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called Jasper.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Jazzy, baby, darlin'" I giggled into the phone.

"Bella where are you? Every one is worried sick. And what is wrong with you?"

"Nothings wrong with me but I need you to pick me up."

"Where are you?"

"The Pirate's Booty." I said smiling.

"You're at a bar? We'll be there in a minute." _Click_

I leaned against the building and closed my eyes to relax.

I felt a pair of strong cold arms swing me up into a bridal carry. I opened my eye's to see an angry Edward carrying me to the Volvo. I laughed.

"why are you laughing Bella?"

"Because Jazzy you look like Edward."

"I am Edward Love."

"No your NOT," I said crossing my arms, or at least attempting to.

"Yes I am."

"No Edward and Alice are gone. They d-disappeared." I said starting to cry.

"Shh, love, I'm back now and it is Edward."

"Prove it." I dared drunkenly.

"And how am I going to do that?"

"Kiss me. You and Edward have totally different kissing styles." I said slurring every word possible.

"I'm not kissing you when you're like this at least not here."

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. That was the last hing I remembered.


	13. Epilouge

Epilogue

Alice and Jasper explained that they had been kidnapped by a vampire who wanted to keep Edward. I growled at the image of my man in another woman's arms. The only thing that the bitch would allow them was humans who she would pull in off the streets. They had starved for weeks trying to fight their instincts but couldn't in the end. Finally they were able to escape and just in time to keep us all with who we loved. Edward and me slowly reopened his room and removed all the shelves and pictures. Jasper and me put our old wedding rings back on and are back to our old relation ship of brother and sister. Every thing was back to normal for good now. And I had never been happier.


End file.
